1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a shape of a groove, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting a shape of a groove which processes an image formed by an image forming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art apparatus for detecting a weld portion as shown below is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 154771/86.
(a) Arc is observed with an optical system for observation;
(b) Linearly converging light beams are shot on a groove face in the vicinity of an arc point ahead of the formation of the arc point;
(c) An optical system for observation is arranged so that reflecting light beams of the linearly converging light can be observed with the above-mentioned optical system for observation simultaneously when the arc is observed; and
(d) An arc image and an image formed by cutting the light beams shot on the groove come within the range of a detector for picking up a position of light beams in two dimensions and this makes it possible to detect simultaneously the arc image and the image formed by cutting the light beams shot on a groove in a simple constitution.
The prior art apparatus for detecting a weld position has disadvantages, however, in that a necessity for illuminating light source leads to an intricate constitution of the apparatus and to a complication of the adjustment of the apparatus. In addition, there is a possibility of a mixing of the illuminating light emitted from a light source with the arc light caused by welding. This makes an illumination unequal and leads to an unsatisfactory detection of the groove.